My Love
by AbbyLove
Summary: Just a small Sirius/Hermione one shot! : told from Sirius' point of view. If you want me to turn it into a for real story, i will. Please please please read! Sirius tells Hermione he loves her! :


**A/N: As I have stated before, but will state again, obviously I am not Queen Rowling. If I were, that would be totally awesome. But I'm not. Sorry for the disappointment. I feel your pain. **

**Here is a little Sirius/Hermione for ya! One of my favorite ships! I hope you like it. Let me know if you want me to make this a full blown story. It's meant as a one shot, but I could see it being fully developed into a story. Or let me know if you like it just the way it is! **

**Xoxo **

**AbbyLove**

My Love

I watched her, mad curls blocking her face from my view. She was curled up in a comfy arm chair, nose in book (like always), and a mug of hot chocolate on the stand beside her. Every no w and then she would stop, take a sip, stretch, and then go back to her happy place. She is so beautiful, so I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt her. For someone so young, she has been through so much. From being with Harry, devoting most of her youth to protecting him, to her break up with Ron. From the torture she has endured, watching people she loved drop like flies, to this. Her ordeal with Viktor! I swear, if I ever get my hands on that scumbag, he will regret ever being born. After the war, she and Ron got together. But they just weren't right for each other. They both decided it was best to break up. The "Golden Trio" is still intact. What broke her completely was Viktor. After she and Ron broke up, that devil came and took her. He was nice enough at first. But he became obsessed. He would always want to know where she was, who she was with, and what she was doing. He became so obsessive that he actually kidnapped her! When Harry and Ron found her, they found her hurt. Real bad. Hermione, being such a headstong, rebellious woman, refused to submit to him. That made him mad. He would beat on her because of it. Harry and Ron found her and brought her home. I nearly puked when I saw how hurt she was. I wanted to kill that monster! Hermione recovered physically, but mentally and emotionally, she has never been the same.

"Hermione?" I ask. She jumps a little.

"Yeah Sirius?"

"What would you like for dinner darling?" Hermione has been living with me. I insisted.

"Oh, surprise me!"

"Alright, you will need to go get dressed. Something fancy."

"Ok." She marked the place in her book, put it down, and walked out. I couldn't help thinking, as she walked away, how lovely she looked from behind! I go up to my room and get cleaned up. I feel nervous. I am madly in love with her, and I want to let her know how I feel. I walk downstairs and waited for Hermione. Tonight is the night I will tell her I love her. Suddenly, I heard a door open then close. Then I heard her soft footsteps as she descended the staircase. She is beyond beautiful. My heart stops. Absolutely gorgeous. She is wearing a beautiful strapless dress. It is blue. Electric blue with silver sparkles. It was knee length, fitted at the top and fluffy at the bottom. She was wearing beautiful silver heels that made her look so tall, elegant, and sexy. She had on some make up. Foundation, eyeliner, and masacara. Not a whole lot, but enough to create a difference. Her beautiful, honey locks fell around her in long, beautiful curls. I take her arm and we apparate to this tiny, charming, Italian restaurant and we are led by the waiter to a booth in the back.

"What can I get for you this evening?" the waiter asks.

"Uhm… I think I will have the chicken parmesan and a side salad." I say.

"And you, beautiful?" he asks as he turns to Hermione.

She blushes, I glare….

"I'll have the same please?" she said.

"Not a problem." He replied with a wink. There was an awkward silence after he walks off. I feel pissed. I mean, I know I have no claims on her, but I'm hoping to change that and that will be hard to do if he's hitting on her. So I do the most logical thing. I take her hand. She looks shocked and confused for a minute, but then smiles and starts talking about the book she was reading. I swear, that woman is so smart. The waiter comes with our food, looks at me holding her hand, and totally backs off. We have a great time eating so I suggest that we continue the night with a walk. She agrees. We arrive at a moonlight lake. The night is silent, peaceful. The stars and moon are gleaming down on us. Giving off a soft, gentle glow. A pair of ducks sails across the pond. Everything is perfect. Now is the right time.

"Hermione, I have something I have been wanting to tell you for a while." We sit down under a beautiful tree.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asks. I take her by the hand.

"Hermione, I am so in love with you. I don't know how else to say it other than to just say it. I love you so so much." I'm having a hard time reading her expressions.

"… I love you too Sirius." That's more than I could ever hope for! She lets go of my hand and leans against me. Her head on my chest. I feel so blessed to have this beautiful woman leaning against me, loving me. I place a kiss on her head and sigh in content.

My life is perfect.

**A/N: Please review! I really want to know how I am doing as a writer and comments will help! **** xoxo**

**AbbyLove**


End file.
